PD
by Yuna-Kora
Summary: Para esa persona que te describe como si te conociera, que esta contigo en cada momento, aun sin estarlo, que te comprende, aun cuando creas que nadie lo hace... conjunto de sonfics de las canciones que nos gustan a Kora y a mi (Yuna)
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí yo de nuevo! con un songfic de una de mis canciones favporitas de un gran rapero, espero que les guste..._

_A leer..._

* * *

**_Palabras mudas _**

Miraba a la chica que dormía, su rostro se podía ver gracias a la tenue luz de la luna, aun tenia las evidencias de que había llorado toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Paso sus manos por los mechones claros de su amada, tal roce hizo que ella suspirara entre sueños.

**_"Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude,_**

**_asume que te amo por encima de todo  
Aunque a veces lo dudes,_**

**_Cada discusión nos hizo más fuerte"_**

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado para no despertarla, la contemplo gran parte de la noche.

"**_No fue la suerte quien nos unió,_**

**_y no me alejaría de ti  
ni ante la muerte."_**

La suave luz del sol entro a la habitación, pegándole de lleno en la cara, haciendo que abriera sus hermosos ojos color verde, se sentó en la cama, vio hacia el sofá donde se encontraba él.

Despertó, vio que la chica lo miraba fijamente y como sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas.

**_"Nada fue tu culpa amor  
Nada de lo que sucedió,_**

**_no quiero verte llorar más"_**

Se levanto y se acerco, arrodillándose frente a ella, le paso la mano por la mejilla. La chica comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

"**_Hazlo por mi por favor._**

**_Pienso y pensaré  
que fui un idiota"_**

La chica se limpio las lágrimas, y solo murmuro "Syaoran", suspiro y se levanto rumbo al baño; el chico se le quedo viendo y solo dijo "Sakura?"

**_"lo daría todo  
tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota  
Ahora no puedo, _**

**_desespero joder, que duro resulta  
estar tan cerca y saber que no _**

**_me volverás a escuchar nunca"_**

"Estará enojada todavía?" pensó. Salió y la encontró en el sofá, viendo una foto de ellos. Se sentó junto a ella.

-: Sakura, por favor, háblame!

**_"El tiempo pasa lento aquí,_**

**_no hay pared de cemento  
que me pueda separar de ti,_**

**_No sin que antes puedas sentir  
mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla"_**

La miro a los ojos pero Sakura aparto la mirada.

-: Por favor! Perdóname! (en tono de suplica)

**_"Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así_**

**_te lo juro  
Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás_**

**_perdonarme un día  
Condenado a estar contigo_**

**_cuando no puedes ser mía"_**

Por su mejilla rodaron numerosas lágrimas. Ya no podía con eso. Porque tuvo que pasar, por que él?

"**_Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás  
No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas  
Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mi,  
que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir._** "

Syaoran comenzó a llorar, recordando la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior, ni siquiera se acordaba cual había sido el motivo, solo que se habían gritado mucho, y muchas cosas que el desearía no haber dicho.

"**_Cometí tantas cagadas_**

**_ que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo  
yéndome yo tu no pierdes nada" _**

Acerco su mano al cabello de la chica, que había oculto su rostro en el cojín y lloraba sin control, le acaricio los castaños mechones. "Perdóname" dijo.

"**_Ahora mis palabras se han quedao' mudas, _**

**_confía en mi, he oído decir por ahí que el tiempo  
todo lo cura_**"

Levanto el rostro, sintió como alguien le paso la mano por el cabello, vio hacia el suelo y vio la foto donde estaban los dos abrazados. Lágrimas invadieron nuevamente sus ojos.

**_"sentí el dolor solo un instante, _**

**_ese instante ya te anhelaba. _**

**_tantas cosas por decirte  
tanto tiempo nos quedaba, _**

**_cuando todo se acaba  
cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, _**

**_asusta saber  
que lo que mas quieres lo puedes perder"._**

Vio como Sakura apretaba entre sus manos la foto que ellos e habían tomado el día que él le pidió ser su novia. La miro a los ojos pero ella desviaba la mirada y seguía llorando.

"**_Joder, dame una ultima oportunidad,_**

**_no lo puedo aceptar  
Solo pido un día mas._**

**_De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos"_**

La intento abrazar pero por alguna razón solo lograba que ella llorara más fuerte.

**_"El dolor de ver con tus propios ojos_**

**_como se derrumba tu mundo  
No llores, No voy a dejarte sola, me oyes?"_**

Volvió a recordar la pelea del día anterior, como la hizo llorar y aun así no se detuvo, salió por la puerta produciendo un fuerte sonido al cerrarla, debió regresar pero salió corriendo, casi un carro lo atropella, pero aun así no se detuvo, corrió hasta el parque donde jugaban de niños, se quedo en ese lugar, sentado en una banca durante varias horas. Luego regreso y la encontró dormida.

**_"Te intenté decir que no sufrí _**

**_por mucho que me ignores  
Aunque lo merezco, porque la culpa ha sido mía  
Y he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería"_**

Miro a Sakura que aun lloraba.

No lo podía aguantar más, tomo la foto de Syaoran y ella, que tenia en sus manos y la estrello con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo, haciendo que cientos de fragmentos de vidrio saltaran por todos lados.

**_"Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás  
No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas  
Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mi,  
que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir"_**

Eirol y Tomollo se asomaron a la puerta.

Tomollo: Sakura? Qué has hecho?

La chica la miro, pero regreso su mirada al suelo, comenzó a tomar los trozos de vidrio, Tomollo se le acerco, y la vio con los dedos con cortadas, por las que brotaban sangre.

Tomollo: no te preocupes! Yo lo recojo.

Eirol: porque no vienes? Te acompañare a que te laves las manos (tomando a la chica de las muñecas)

Syaoran solo la miraba, "Qué esta sucediendo? Qué te esta sucediendo?", pensó.

**_"No sé que esta pasando,_**

**_ tampoco se donde estoy  
me siento solo, _**

**_como si ya no supiera ni quien soy"_**

Syaoran no sabia si ir donde Sakura, o qué? Seguía pensando. El ruido de unos pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Eirol se paro a su lado.

Tomollo seguía recogiendo los vidrios.

Tomollo: como esta?

Eirol: no lo sé! temo que no lo supere!

Tomollo: Yo también! (tomo la foto de Sakura y Syaoran) lo amaba de verdad! Temo que cometa alguna locura!

Eirol: Si, la muerte de Syaoran fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella!

Trago seco, esas palabras resonaron en su mente por varios minutos "LA MUERTE DE SYAORAN"

**_"Hay lluvia en el arcén_**

**_ y el tiempo se ha parado  
No veo mi reflejo _**

**_pero si imágenes que han pasado"_**

Tomollo: Sí! Demasiado! No creo que nadie sufra mas que ella, por eso temo que haga alguna locura!

Eirol: Te entiendo!

Para él esa conversación desapareció, por su mente pasaron los últimos minutos, las ultimas horas y recordó: salió corriendo, molesto porque Sakura no quería entender que si él no quería aceptar la beca era porque ya no se quería separar de ella, ella prefería que la tomara, y así según ella, él fuera feliz, pero ¿acaso lo seria lejos de ella, de la chica que amaba, de la mujer de su vida?, casi se cae de las escaleras pero aun así siguió corriendo, salió del edificio, no miro hacia ningún lado y cruzo la calle, escucho un ruido muy fuerte, y sangre salpicando el suelo, su camisa, su cara y el parabrisas del auto que había atropellado su cuerpo.

**_"No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo  
no podía creer este destino cruel que me enveneno"_**

El rostro de Sakura al recibir la noticia invadió su mente.

**_"Pude ver lo que sentiste tras recibir la llamada  
Vi tu cara pálida, sin alma sin nada  
Lagrimas caen de tu rostro sobre nuestras fotos"_**

Imagino toda la vida que habían planeado.

**_"Seré tu relato corto, _**

**_el retrato que cubre tu corazón roto._**

**_ Y aunque me joda, vete con otro y que te cuide  
VIVE!, _**

**_Tan solo te pido que no me olvides" _**

Una presencia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Eirol: Toulla? Llegaste?

Toulla: Sí! Y Sakura? (viendo hacia todos lados)

Eirol: en el baño!

Tomollo: (Levantándose, con los vidrios en el marco de el portarretratos) No se ha tardado mucho?

Tolla: La dejaron sola?

Eirol: No iba a entrar con ella al baño.

Toulla: (negó con la cabeza) ash! SA-KU-RA!

Pero no consiguió respuesta, Toulla salió corriendo para el baño, seguido de Eirol y Tomollo.

Syaoran solo murmuro: "Sakura?"

**_"Se que no hay salida y que ya es tarde,  
Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde  
y me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería  
Joder, deja esa cuchilla me dijiste que no lo harías!"_**

Salió corriendo, tras lo que fueron sus amigos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Sakura salir del baño. " Uf! No hizo ninguna locura", pensó. Pero su expresión cambio al ver que Sakura le sonreía y escuchar el grito de Tomollo.

**_"Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado  
No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado  
Y las veo junto a ti, que estas a mi lado ahora  
con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran"_**

Sakura se le acerco y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, él lloro y correspondió el abrazo, es ese momento para ambos el resto del mundo desapareció, solo existían ellos dos.

**_  
"Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás  
No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas  
Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mi,  
que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir"._**

* * *

Q tal como me quedo?

es el primer songfic que escribo... La canción se llama (como ya lo habran notado) Palabras mudas... y la canta Porta junto con Gema

aki esta el link en YouTube, por si alguien kiere escuxar la canción:

watch?v=A6_fmFS4XcY

Gracis por leer... dejen reviws, pleeaassseeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo aquí! Que les traigo este one short o song fic… no se! Está basado en la canción de Vico C "mundo artificial"

Antes de seguir debo aclarar (aunque este más que claro) ni los personajes de Naruto ni la canción es nuestra, todo esto es con fines de lucro, solo con propósitos de diversión.. Ahora si a leer..

"**Triste realidad**"

Miraba al chico que manejaba el auto, eran amigos desde hace un par de meses, a decir verdad no sabia que los había juntado, Sasuke Uchia era un chico de familia adinerada, su auto era de último modelo, siempre con ropa a la moda y cadenas y demás joyas en cuello y manos.

En esos momentos me había invitado a una pequeña reunión de sus amigos, cuando llegamos me presento a todos, hijos de doctores, empresarios, cirujanos, y gente de gran prestigio. Se acerco a donde estábamos hablando, una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.

Sasuke: **hola, Sakura!**

Sakura: **hola, Sasuke**. (Viendo al chico que lo acompañaba)

Sasuke: **ah! Sakura, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, es un amigo de la universidad**.

Naruto: **mucho gusto!** (extendiéndole la mano)

Sakura: **soy Sakura Haruno y mi padre es el dueño de una gran cadena de almacenes.** (Viéndolo de arriba a bajo)

Naruto: **oh! Mi padre es un gran doctor.** (Noto como Sasuke lo miro extrañado)

Sakura: **enserio?**

Naruto: **si!**

Siguieron hablando por algunos minutos, hasta que Naruto se animó a invitarla a salir, y luego de un rato por fin acepto.

Llegue a mi casa y busque entre mi ropa, algo que se viera bien, un par de pantalones que me había dado Sasuke, un sweater que me regalo un amigo, y unas zapatillas que me había comprado hace unos meses. Agarre los ahorros de mi vida y lo metí en mi billetera, y tome el carro de uno de mis tíos, no dije hacia donde iba y conduje hacia la casa de Sakura, de solo verla podía verse que tenia gran cantidad de dinero. Camine hacia la puerta toque el timbre.

-: **descuida yo la abro! **(se pudo escuchar un tono de una voz gruesa tras la puerta)

Un hombre alto de aspecto serio, abrió la puerta me miro de arriba a bajo.

-: **supongo que tu eres la cita de mi hija?** (asentí) **bueno solo te tengo una pregunta, Tienes dinero?**

-: **no se preocupe, eso para mi es lo primero!**

Me volvió a ver de arriba a bajo, me hizo pasar; y me invito a cenar. Viendo todo aquello, me sentía como un gusano en un gallinero, todo el lujo, hipocresía, todos viendo cualquier error que pudieras cometer para usarlo en tu contra.

Salimos, fuimos al cine y al centro comercial, y cada collar, bolsa, aretes, o cualquier otra cosa que viera, yo lo tenía que comprar, con el pasar de los días nos hicimos novios y fuimos a celebrar. Con el pasar de las semanas mi situación económica fue empeorando, tuve que trabajar mas, hacer sobre tiempo, y hacer cualquier otro trabajo adicional que se me presentase, todo lo hacia para que vieran que a cualquier jovencita de cualquier posición la podía complacer.

Un día estábamos hablando.

Sakura: **y cuando nos prepararemos a la boda?**

Naruto: **Que?**

Sakura: **claro! Cuando nos casaremos?**

Naruto: **pero, porque ahora?**

Sakura: **y que importa cuando será, si los resultados serán los mismo, tu me amas y yo te amo, no? Que importa si es en un año, en un mes o ahora? Pero entre mas rápido mejor!**

Naruto: **oh por Dios!** (pensó, luego de analizarlo por unos minutos) **esta bien! Pero antes tengo que enseñarte algo!**

Sakura: **OK!**

Subimos al auto y conduje hasta el edificio donde vivía, entramos a mi departamento y solo alzo una de sus cejas, mientras veía los humildes muebles que adornaban mi habitación.

Naruto: **bien, aquí vivo!**

Miro todo muy extrañada, abrió la puerta y sin decir nada, se fue. Me quede sin palabras, ósea que le pasaba. Reaccione y fui tras ella pero no la pude alcanzar ya que se había ido en su auto.

Cuando sonó mi celular, era ella del otro lado de la línea diciéndome que todo se había acabado, que la había desilusionado y colgó.

Aun sin entender lo que sucedía me fui hacia su casa, cuando llegue, no pude contenerme más y empecé a llorar, ya que en la puerta estaban Sakura y Sasuke besándose.

Perdonen que hayamos estados perdidas pero los estudios no nos dejan en paz… Pero gracias a muchos sacrificios pasamos todas nuestras materias *Llorando* Ahora que estamos de vacaciones tal vez actucealimos… Aunque yo en el trab y Kora enferma.. No es un buen verano para nosotras… Haremos todo lo posible… Gracias por leer..

Esperamos reviws!


End file.
